There is love in prison
by Azshalaria
Summary: Trying to hold a relationship in prison would be hard enough, imagine being an inmate who wants to be with the governor of the prison? How is it that these women keep a relationship and what do they fight through to be together? Forgive me for not knowing what the ratings mean. Female on female intimacy involved in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - I DO NOT OWN WENTWORTH THIS IS A FANFICTION.

_FLASHBACK TO THE PREVIOUS DAY_

'Franky, the governer wants to see you. Now.'

Vera motioned for Franky to head in the direction of the governers office.

'Oooooooooo' the other inmates said between giggles.

'Ahhhh what now?' Franky sighed as she got off the couch.

'Hahahahah what did ya do Franks?'

Franky responded to Boomers question by shaking her head and waving a hand in the air.

Everytime Franky saw the governer she felt nervous, like a school girl with a crush, though she would never admit or show it.

_Erica... dammit I would give anything to touch her..._

'Franky! Take a seat', the governer said with a smile and she made a gesture to the seat opposite her. As usual, Franky very casually crashed herself down in the chair and wore her constant cheeky smile with her famous lick of the lips. It was written all over Franky's face that she wanted the governer and she wanted her bad.

'What'd I do this time?' Franky said with a smile as she scanned Erica all over.

'Thank you Vera you may be excused', The governer said.

As Vera left the room, Erica then felt comfortable to begin talking.

_I have no idea why Erica called me in here but if it means I get to be alone with her then hell, im not complaining! _Franky thought to herself.

'Franky I understand that the two new inmates are in the medical unit now. Would you like to tell me why?' Erica maintained complete seriousness as she asked the question.

Franky chuckled, throwing her head back into the chair slightly. 'So you wanna skip the foreplay and get right to it Erica?'

'Its Ms. Davidson!, Franky.' Erica was feeling fed up. She hated how Franky could be innapropriate atall the wrong times.

'...Ms. Davidson then.' Franky blanked replied.

The governer always tried with Franky. She believed that if she worked with her enough then she could rehabilitate her into somewhat of a well behaved woman... well professionally this is what Erica wanted. Personally she loved how Franky was rugged and powerful , she found it completely irresistable and undeniably sexy. She would only pray that her profesional and personal thoughts do not colide.

'I had nothing to do with it Ms. Davidson' Frankly said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Dont give me that Franky, both of these girls are not doing so well, they are pretty beat up and I want to know why.' Erica was still as serious as she was before, however it seemed that Franky also was too. This time Franky was legitametly innocent. In almost two seconds flat Franky slammed her hands on the governers desk and stared her right in the eyes, holding an almost staring contest with her.

'Listen to me Ms. Davidson. You and I both know that I had nothing to do withh those women so why did you call me in here when you could have asked them or any other inmate for that fact.' Franky felt all too proud and even a little confused as she said this. She always hoped that her governer had mutual feelings for her. She sometimes would flirt back with Franky and then realise that she wasnt being professional and just get confussed herself. Knowing the postion that Erica had, Franky knew she had to behave to some point, but the little devil on her shoulder always spoke louder.

In possibly the most seductive manner, Franky asked 'What exactly is it that you really want from me?'

Shocked and frozen, Erica knew how she really wanted to answer that question. She suddendly shifted onto her subconscience mind and began to daydream...

_Their faces still close from when Franky slammed down onto the desk, Erica imagined pulling Franky into herself with her hand behind her neck and loosing herself in a moment of passion._

_Erica wanted to be lying on her desk. Arching her back and Franky ontop of her, unbuttoning her shirt.._

'Ms. Davidson!?'

She was interrupted by Frankys voice.

'Why did you call me in here?'

The governer ran her fingers through her own hair, pulling gently due to stress... she was hoping that she wouldnt have to regret her next move.

'Franky I have to ask you something. I need to know what it is that YOU want from me?'

Franky was shocked (in the happiest way possible), needless to say she did not expect to hear that. She sat back in her chair and showed off her famous cheeky smile, she knew how much Erica loved that smile.

'Its a secret Ms. Davidson.' Franky cheekily responded.

'If you wanna know youre gonna have to come closer. Franky motioned with her index finger for her governer to come closer to her. Erica looked at Franky as if to say 'you have got to be kidding me', in response, Franky just continued to smile and nod to let Erica know she was serious. Slowly, Erica made her way around the desk and leaned against it, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for Franky to speak.

Laughing mischeviously, Franky informed the governer to come closer.

'Hahahahahaha no Ms. Davidson. Closer. The pair could not have a more serious look towards each other now. Franky stood up slowly and moved closer to Erica to share a whisper to her.

When Franky reached her ear, she said 'You. I've always wanted you. All of you.' As she finished her sentence, Franky placed her hot tongue on Ericas earlobe, causing her to tremble beneath her. Erica always fantasized about having Frankys breath on her neck but until she felt it, she never realised just how earth shattering it was. Almost immediatly, as a natural reaction, the governer placed her hand on Frankys cheek and whispered 'Franky...Please'

The women stared at each other with such hunger and desperation. Franky placed one hand around Ericas waist and lifted her chin with her other hand.

'You are... so incredibly beautiful and I am going to remind you that everyday'

This made Erica completely cave in, she rested her forehead against Frankys then at that moment they both closed the distance between them and shared their first kiss. It was sweet, soft and slow. Franky swore she felt a please in the kiss. A plea for her to never let go. time seemed to freeze at this moment, neither Franky or Erica wanted it to stop. Franky loved the feeling of Ericas milky skin, it was soft and flawless. It felt perfect against her. When the kiss broke, what seemed like eons later, Franky smiled and said 'My Erica'. It seemed that now, Erica didnt mind at all when Franky called her by her first name. No, she did not mind one bit. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around Frankys neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

'This is certainly another side of you I didnt know existed, Franky.' the governer said between kisses.

'Oh you knew it was there Erica, you just never let me show you before. But dont worry, I can still be rough'

As she said this, Franky lifted Erica onto the desk infront of her, spread her legs apart and walked inbetween them so she was nose to nose with her. Franky put a firm hold on Ericas hips and pulled her in closer, moving her mouth to Ericas neck and capturing her flesh with one bite. Erica fed one hand through the back of Frankys hair and pulled whilst with her other hand she held onto the back of Frankys singlet... for dear life. Erica moaned, she could not believe her dreams became a reality. Erica felt herself getting worked up more so with every passing second, untill...

_END FLASHBACK_

'Governer Davidson? Did you get anything out of Franky?' Vera asked for her attention.

'Oh, sorry Vera, I got lost in my thoughts.'

Erica had to be so careful with displays of emotions that she showed as of what happened yesterday.

'Yes I spoke with Franky yesterday and ive got to be honest, I dont think she is behind anything. No, you see Franky has her own plans when it comes to trafficing and I believe these new inmates came in and tried to make something of their own but it failed' the governer responed.

'That actually makes a good point governer. So these new inmates, what are you going to do with them?'

'I would like to speak to them individually when their wounds heal. Please arrange with the nurse, a time when I can speak with the women.'

'Right away governer'.

So this first chapter is more of an introduction to the story and I will hopefully be frequent with my updates. This story is going to be more along the lines of Franky and Erica trying to maintain a relationship and the things that they experience together. Set in no specific time (I have seen all of S1 and S2 Wentworth) and not exactly to the timeline of the show. I will be inventing my own events throughout this story.

I hope that you all enjoyed it and please leave me a comment about your thoughts and if you would like to see anything inparticular happen. I am open to your thoughts :)

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Onwards with chapter two!

Towards the end of this chapter you will see me 'Return to flashback' and that is a scene of picking up from where we left on in the first chapters flashback. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2 - I DO NOT OWN WENTWORTH THIS IS A FANFICTION

'Governor Davidson, what exactly was it that you got from Franky?'

'Vera, think about it. Franky is a very proud person, it's not her style to do what these women did. Franky would rather have a friend, somebody that she knew traffic drugs for her but she does not know these women. I believe that they came into the prison already harboring the drugs in their system and tried to make something of it with the other inmates.'

'Sorry, but what exactly is the difference between Franky and the other women?'

After all this time and as smart as she is, Vera just doesn't seem to get it sometimes.

'If it was Franky then she would want people to know she is behind it, but she wouldn't go around and practically be screaming it out loud. She would do it... silently.'

_Franky sure does like to do things silently. Guess I'm not exactly complaining especially when it comes to me..._

'Right. So what's your plan with the women?'

Erica leaned back in her seat, fondling her ball point pen between her index finger and thumb. Rolling it to the left, then to the right and gently tapping it against the side of her head.

'These women clearly have no idea what it's like to be in a prison. I think they need someone to guide them and I think I know who the right woman is.'

'Who?' Vera questioned.

'Liz Birdsworth. I feel like out of all the women she can be trusted the most. I have seen the most improvement in Liz above all the other women and she genuinely cares about their wellbeing.'

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'Hey Franky, What did the governor want yesterday?' Boomer questioned.

Franky knew that she could trust Boomer, in fact she can trust her with her life. Keeping as much of a relaxed attitude about her, Franky shook the hair from out of her eyes and interlocked her fingers behind her head and smiled. 'Ahh she asked about the new bitches but I told her I had nothing to do with it'

'Yeah, well I was with you all day Franky. I can vouch for ya if ya need it!'

'Thanks Booms but I got it all sorted. I don't think the governor will be asking me about them anymore'

Franky threw her head back gently into the couch and tilted up towards the ceiling. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, finishing it with a smile.

'You seem sure of yaself Franks, what happened when you spoke to governor Davidson?'

Franky stretched her arms out in front of her and then folded them across her chest. She kept a straight face, staring her best friend in the eye before breaking out into laughter.

'Ahh Booms. She does things to me'

After about five full seconds of staring at each other, both Boomer and Franky completely lost it with laughter. Franky had a more 'oh yes I did' laugh to her whilst Boomer has a more 'no way!' laugh to her.

'So uhh what exactly happened?' Boomer couldn't be more excited and happy for her best friend Franky.

Franky was happy to tell Boomer about what happened yesterday, she just hoped that there were no eavesdroppers.

'Well at first she asked about the new junkies. Obviously I told her I had nothing to do with it'

'Yeah' Boomer excitingly said between Frankys words.

'Then I asked her why she was asking me and basically I caught her out and it just happened… and then it happened again.'

'Woooaahhhhh Franks! You shagged her?!'

'No!' Franky responded. 'Gotta have a little more respect Booms she is a women and she is to be respected (Although she did tease her just a little, but she wanted to keep that to herself). We kissed and it was beautiful.'

'Sorry Franky. Didn't know you had a soft side.'

'I feel like I'm hearing that a lot lately you know?'

'Huh?'

'Nothing.' Franky ended the conversation with a little help from the PA.

PA: ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND, ALL INMATES PLEASE PROCEED TO THE EXERCISE YARD'.

'Ahh saved by the bell hey? Come on lets go shoots some hoops' Franky said as she and Boomer got off the couch and made their way to the exercise yard.

'Oh yeah and by the way? I'll kill ya if you tell anymore I'm soft'

'Hahahahaha you got it Franky'

As any kind of luck would have it, Boomer was not the only one who learned about Franky and the governor. Liz. Practically known by all inmates and guards to be the trustworthy one. Liz knew how much of a big deal this was and that she had to keep quiet for the governor. All the inmates and few guards were in the exercise yard. Franky, Boomer and a few other woman were playing basketball, whilst the others either sat at table's playing cards or just hanging about, Liz however was with Doreen by the raised garden beds. Hungry to speak up, Liz spoke out to Doreen.

'Hey Doreen, I need your advice.'

Doreen was always a wonderful person to talk to, she was always supportive and generally gave the best advice.

'Sure Liz what's on your mind?'

'Well…' Liz begin as she looked around to make sure no one was listening, then proceeded when the women were away from anyone who would be able to listen.

'What would you do…? If you knew something… something big! But couldn't tell anyone?'

Doreen shook her head in a way to say 'Oh?'

'Why couldn't you tell anyone Liz? What's going on? Doreen crossed her arms over her chest.

'Well… I can't tell anyone because it would make someone get in a lot of trouble, now I mean, a lot... Now for some people this is great, truly wonderful! But for others... it's very bad'

Doreen was very unsure what Liz was trying to get at.

'Liz is anyone's life in danger?' Doreen asked with full seriousness.

Liz raised her eyebrows and changed her facial expression to something of a 'thinking' nature.

'No Doors, I guess not. It could just be very serious if the wrong people found out about it'

'Look, if no one is in danger and if it doesn't concern you then just stay out of it and try to ignore it. Last thing you would wanna do in this place is get involved in someone's business when it should be left alone. You get me?'

'Yeah, you're right Doreen thanks. For now I'm just going to try forget it. I just care about the women here and I would hate it if anything bad happened' Liz ended with a smile.

'Good' Doreen smiled back. 'I'm here for Liz, always.' As Doreen finished her sentence, she and Liz walked away together with their arms around each other's shoulders. These women were the best of friends.

_RETURN TO FLASHBACK_

_Erica fed one hand through the back of Frankys hair and pulled whilst with her other hand she held onto the back of Frankys singlet... for dear life. Erica moaned, she could not believe her dreams became a reality. Erica felt herself getting worked up more so with every passing second, until Franky actually did something that she did not expect. Franky returned to kissing Erica's lips, she knew she wouldn't get long to do so and she did not want to miss out on anymore that she has to. One of Frankys hands sat firm on Erica's hips, whilst she used the index finger of her free hand to slowly trail the top of her skirt, teasing her tremendously. _

_Erica gasped, the feeling of Frankys finger along her waist line make her whole body tremble and she even had to break the kiss for a moment as she lost her breath and began panting. It was an intense moment for both the woman. Franky took her lips again, nibbling on Erica's bottom lip and asking for entrance for her tongue to join in on the kiss. Erica accepted Frankys tongue and let it explore her mouth completely. Franky slowly moved her index finger down Erica's skirt and then underneath it, making her way up her slender legs._

_Erica grabbed Frankys hand 'Franky… not like this'_

'_Don't worry, I wouldn't let our first time be anything less than perfect.'_

_Erica blushed, smiling from ear to ear._

'_You know you really know how to make a girl blush with this charming side of you?'_

_Franky laughed 'Hahaha oh Erica, you know you make this way right?'_

_Both of the women laughed and shared a few more passionate kisses._

_END FLASHACK_

'Hey Ms. Davidson check this out!' Franky practically shouted as she took a shot with the basketball, the ball going in the hoop. Everyone knew it was typical for Franky to try and get the governors attention, she figured it's probably a good thing if people still thinks she is attracted to Erica and for her to just act cool so no one suspects them. Erica was walking by the exercise yard with Vera when Franky shouted out to her.

'That's very good Franky, keep it up' Erica said with a smile and a nod as she continued to walk away, Frankys words had caught her off guard from her previous thoughts. She knew that things would have to stay normal in the eyes of everyone else or all hell would break loose.

Oh how the road ahead was to be long and difficult.

That was the second chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Please leave a comment with your thoughts

Ps. Thank you to Lila for your review!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you all enjoyed chapter two, here is chapter three :)

CHAPTER 3 - I DO NOT OWN WENTWORTH THIS IS A FANFICTION

After all the inmates spent the afternoon in the exercise yard, it was time to head to the cell blocks before dinner. It was a hot day and the droplets of sweat that ran down the bodies of all the women were endless. Some of the women were hot and bothered from having a banter in the sun, others got sunburnt from working in the raised garden beds and the rest were panting and drenched in sweat from playing basketball. As usual, Franky was side by side with Boomer, making their way back to the cell blocks to fetch some towels before hitting the showers.

'So how are you gonna have your alone time with the Governor Franky?' Boomer questioned.

'Shhhh! Keep ya voice down Booms!' Franky hushed her friend.

'Aww yeah sorry Franky. So, uh... how?'

Franky let out a strong sigh and ran her hands over her head and responded,

'I dunno Boomer but I'll find something. I've got to, I don't think I could really bare without her.'

Boomer smiled at her friend 'You're a sweetheart Franky I bet ya girl is thinking of ya right now'

Franky put her hand on Boomers shoulder and returned the smile 'Well I hope so because she never leaves my mind.' and off the pair went towards their cell block.

Just as Boomer had said it before, Erica was thinking about Franky. She was thinking about her a lot actually and could not wait to lay her eyes on the brunette beauty. The Governor spent her afternoon doing paperwork in her office and brainstorming ideas of activities that may boost morale for good behavior between inmates. Although she knew that was rather hypocritical, seems as she was crossing many boundaries with Franky, she felt as if she could not help the impulse and burning desire she had for Miss Doyle. Erica's mind was veering away from work and she decided to browse through the security cameras, especially in the exercise yard where she previously saw Franky playing basketball, before the Governor returned to her office. She watched Franky run, sweat and especially enjoyed watching her pant. Franky made Erica quite aroused and she did not even know it. The Governor smirked to herself, she felt happy and almost warm about the fact that she had Franky.

_I mean, are we dating? What are we now? Oh I should settle down, we only had that one moment..._

Erica wondered, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt that she needed to question something. Kim. What was she to Franky now? Erica knew they had past relations and that she was there for whenever Franky felt horny but would that change now? Erica was unsure of this and not exactly in a position to be questioning a relationship status between herself and Franky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time for the inmates to shower after being in the exercise yard. The standard procedure usually went as followed. All women except Franky and Kim would shower first so then Franky could be alone with Kim. Today was different, Franky wanted to shower first.

'Come on girls, I'm sweating like a hooker in church let me shower first today wont ya?'

Startled but powerless, the other women moved aside and let Franky into a shower cubicle. Franky was in current position of top dog so no one questioned her demands. Some of the women looked at Kim and sent a questioning expression her way, after all this was out of the routine. Kim return the look to her fellow inmates and took action upon her own hands by slowly creeping into Franky's cubicle whilst she was showering.

'Hey Franky, you want everyone to hear how good you can make me scream?' Kim said as she began to put her arms around Franky and kiss her shoulder. This completely startled Franky and she pushed Kim back as she was in a world of her own.

'Ouch Franky what's the problem?!' Kim questioned.

Naked with water and shampoo dripping everywhere Franky responded with poor attitude 'I am not in the mood Kimmy so don't.' Then Franky resumed with washing herself as the startled inmate stormed off. Some of the other women began laughing and hollering 'Hey maybe she's got her period or something?' Franky just ignored them. She did not know why it made her so sensitive when Kim approached her, maybe it was because the last time a woman touched her it was her dream girl.

_I hated when Kimmy touched me just now. I felt almost unfaithful, ahh not even that. I don't even wanna play around with Kim anymore or anyone else for that fact. I just want Erica. _Franky thought to herself. After her shower, Franky went straight into her cell. Slamming the door shut as she went in and throwing her jumper to the corner of the cell. Franky dropped her body down onto the bed feeling full of frustration.

_This is going to be hard. I need to spend time with her._

Franky was upset at the thought of how hard it would be to spend quality time with 'her' Erica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Vera, can you please gather the other guards for me? I would like to address you all on something I've been working on.'

'Yes Governor but, aren't you forgetting something?'

Erica raised her eyebrow to her deputy, questioning her.

'Ahh no I don't believe so, is there something I'm missing?'

'Yes Governor. You still have your tutoring sessions with prisoner Franky Doyle'

'Ahhhh and so I do' The Governor said with no enthusiasm. She did forget about tutoring Franky but she also wanted to show no signs of emotion when it came to Franky. It would be too risky to give anything away.

'Please summon Miss. Doyle to the library in our usual study desk, I will meet her there momentarily.'

'Of course!' Vera responded to her superior as she left her office.

Erica sighed, pushing a huge amount of air from her lungs. She was glad to have time with Franky and did rather enjoy tutoring her too but now things were different. Erica could not only fantasize about Franky but it was okay to actually talk to her about these things, kiss and touch her too… Well, given the fact that they were alone that was. Erica began to gather her things in order to meet with Franky in the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Franky had reached the library before her Governor did. She sat with her elbow on the desk and her face leaned against her hand. Books and notepads spread out in front of her, Franky was inspired by Erica to study law. Who better to help her study than someone as educated as the Governor? It was fair to say that Erica was the best support she has ever had since being in prison and hopes for her uphill climb to continue the moment she leaves prison.

'I haven't bored you to tears just yet have I?' Franky was taken from her daze by Erica's entrance. As usual Franky did her famous and very cheeky smile, then responding with 'Aww I don't think you could ever bore me to tears Miss. Davidson, you aren't boring at all. Aren't you?'

Erica froze for a moment and then said 'No' as she sat in front of Franky. Being unsure about how to be in this moment, Erica went to begin with the tutoring but then Franky changed the subject…

'When can we be alone again? I need you.' Franky whispered over the desk.

Erica just looked at Franky, cowering her head and stayed silent for a moment. She then exhaled and answered back.

'Franky I don't know.'

'Are you ashamed?' Franky sincerely asked whilst attempting to cover Erica's hand with her own. Erica moved back to avoid and form of touching in the public eye.

'Franky we need to be in my office. You know I am not ashamed… I… actually have wanted this from the moment I saw you.'

Franky's whole body remained still but a smile came across her and left as soon as it arrived.

'Take me to your office Miss. Davidson.'

'Follow me' the Governor nodded and rose from her desk, getting assistance from Franky with all the books and then made way for her office and shut all the blinds. Erica liked that whilst they were not alone that Franky called her 'Miss. Davidson', it meant that she could trust Franky not to let anyone know their secret although she suspected that her best friend Boomer would know. Erica walked up to her desk and placed some of the books before her and began to sort through them, Franky standing a few meters behind her.

'Franky you do realize that we do need to actually study and get through this work, right?'

'Well yeah but…' Franky spoke these few words before she walked up behind Erica and placed her hands around her waist. Pulling her back against her own stomach, and then using one hand to move her hair aside before gently kissing her on the shoulder. Erica threw her head back into Franky and moaned as she reached a hand behind her to pull on Franky's hair.

'Can't we just have this time together?'

With that I mark the end of chapter three! I know I'm terrible for the way I left it but it makes for an exciting chapter to come does it not? I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfiction


	4. Chapter 4

I hope the last chapter was as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write and here is the next chapter!

In this chapter there is going to be explicit girl on girl writing, if that is not something you like to read then perhaps do not read this chapter, or at least the first half of it.

CHAPTER 4 - I DO NOT OWN WENTWORTH THIS IS A FANFICTION.

_PREVIOUS CHAPTER_

'_Franky you do realize that we do need to actually study and get through this work, right?'_

'_Well yeah but…' Franky spoke these few words before she walked up behind Erica and placed her hands around her waist. Pulling her back against her own stomach, and then using one hand to move her hair aside before gently kissing her on the shoulder. Erica threw her head back into Franky and moaned as she reached a hand behind her to pull on Franky's hair._

'_Can't we just have this time together?'_

Erica could not believe the way Franky made her body feel. Sensations running wild and breath being a hard thing to find, Erica was sure that this moment was going to be one she would remember. Franky continued to kiss her way down Erica shoulder and then back up her neck. She then turned Erica around and slammed her body against the desk, pushing herself into her lover's body, kissing her fast. Erica's hands quickly made way their way to Franky's face, her fingers spread far apart so she can hold as much of her as she can get. The kissing became wild and the women started to move with each other's bodies much faster. Franky began to unbutton Erica's shirt whilst panting heavily and making Erica arch her back over the desk. Franky slid off Erica's shirt, completely exposing her perfect milky skin and slender body. Cupping her breasts, massaging and kissing them, Franky was finally able to show Erica just how much she wanted her.

Erica pulled Franky's hair and let out a strong moan 'Franky don't stop… I want you… now'

She said as she proceeded to remove Franky's singlet, exposing her bra and burying her face into her breasts, showering them with kisses whilst letting her hands travel to Franky's back to unclip her bra. This started a constant fast paced battle for the two women. It seemed to be 'who could undress the other faster?' Franky was the more physically dominant out of the pair and she used that to bring Erica to new states of ecstasy. Placing each of her hands just below Erica's perfectly formed ass, Franky pulled up and wrapped both of Erica's legs around her waist. Both of the women were already naked at this point and Franky did not hesitate to let her hand travel. Erica's long legs wrapped themselves around Franky and she was ready for what was to come of the two women. Franky made her way to their couch and sat herself down, making Erica's legs sit on either side of Franky's. Both women did not break the heated kiss they shared.

'Are you sure you wanna do this now Erica?

Panting heavily, Erica responded 'Franky I said don't stop!' as she said this she grabbed Franky's hand and guided it down her breasts and then between her legs. Franky did not need to be told twice to please Erica, she got her index finger and slid is into Erica's lower lips and began to tease and play with her.

'Gggoodddd Franky… just do it' Erica had the side of her face against Franky's and she placed kisses all over her. Franky returned the kissed but wanted to hear Erica say what she wanted.

'Do what Erica?'

'Ohhhh fuck Franky, I want you to fuck me!' without any hesitation Franky slid one finger into Erica's dripping entrance and fed it in a little further with every push. Erica's breathing was uncontrollable, her mouth was right next to Franky's ear. Biting it, licking it and moaning endlessly into it.

Franky would latch onto Erica's shoulder and neck with her teeth, making Erica moan even more furiously as she rubbed the insides of her womanhood hard and deep. rocking her body against Franky's. Erica had her arms around Franky's neck, digging her nails into her back and began to buck her hips on Franky's fingers. She knew what was going to happen next.

'Franky…. I'm going to…. Ohh Franky…'

Franky still wanted to hear Erica say what was on her mind.

'What? You're going to what?' Franky bit Erica's neck, making her finally reach her peak.

'Oooohhhhh Franky I'm coming!' Franky had a smile on her face as Erica crashed her body down hard on top of Franky.

'Oh no, I'm not done with you yet!' Franky re-wrapped Erica's legs around her and in one fast movement pick her up, spun around and placed her down on the couch. Franky bit her lower lip as she separated Erica's legs apart and said 'I haven't tasted you yet.'

'Franky plea… Ohh….' Erica was cut short as Franky took her in her mouth. Erica ran her fingers through Franky's hair and pulled tight, she was already incredibly sensitive from moments ago so she knew this was not going to take long at all. Franky slid her tongue inside Erica's warmth and started pulsating it inside before bringing her tongue back to Erica's external warmth. What seemed like only seconds later, Erica said 'Franky I can't handle this much longer… I'm going to…. Ahh Franky I'm going to cum again! She said as she poured into Franky's mouth. Erica was struggling to find breath at this point, she had no idea the levels of ecstasy that a woman could take her too.

'Was this your first time with a woman?' Franky said as she wiped away the thick liquid from her face.

'Yes… clearly I have been getting wrong all these years.' Franky smiled as she heard Erica speak, she made her way up to Erica's face and gave her a tender kiss.

The women shared gentle laughter and heartwarming smiles between kisses. Erica placed her hands on Franky's shoulders and pushed her down on the couch.

'It's my turn now Franky' Erica smirked.

'Erica do you even know what you're… Ohhh yes you know what you're doing'

Franky was taken by surprise as Erica immediately placed her mouth over Franky's warmth and started to pump two fingers inside her at the same time.

'This is right isn't it?' Erica asked

Franky exhaled a slight laugh, smiled and held Erica's face as she said 'Yes it is, now just don't stop whatever you do!'

Erica's upper lip rose into a smile and her eyes smiled with her just before she returned to pleasing her lover. Franky was shocked by Erica, this was her first time with a woman ever and she seemed to be a natural at it. Franky began to arch her back in a fit of pleasure as well as gripping the couch cushions tighter than a vice grip. Franky didn't need to say what was happening, she threw her head back and pushed her chest up into the air as she moaned and reached her climax.

Franky pulled Erica up from being between her legs and made her body rest on top of hers. The women held and caressed each other's bare skin.

'This feels nice' Franky said. Erica's head was resting in the crook of Franky's neck, she smiled and planted a kiss on her soft skin.

'You feel so perfect' Erica responded and then felt herself being even more wrapped up in Franky's arm.

'You are perfect babe.' Franky said before she shifted Erica's face towards her so she could plant soft kisses on her lips.

'You know I don't mind if these are our regular study sessions?'

Both women laughed and then Erica responded 'Well we will just have to see about that!'

I'm sorry for this being a short chapter but I wanted to be just about the two girls being intimate together! If you felt it was too graphic, my apologies but this is what I wanted to write.

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
